


Ready or Not

by sansinukob



Series: Voice In My Head, Words in My Heart [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Multi, Songfic, devildom drinks are canonically juice to humans, mc cant get drunk in the devildom, no beta we die like lillith, stream Are You Ready?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: ‘Even the music is taking away your attention from me?’he thought in jealousy. Slightly tightening his grip on their waist and pulling them closer which seemed to go unnoticed by MC but Mammon fought his greed and stayed content with their close proximity when he observed how much fun they were having in their own little way. Of course, good things never last.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Voice In My Head, Words in My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937947
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Ready or Not

“Oh, Mammon~” Beleth’s voice cooed loudly from the end of the school hallway. Beleth was a good friend of his and his brothers and Mammon would usually hear his homie out but he already knew what was coming. Whenever Beleth took on that tone, it meant that he was about to grill Mammon about the money he borrowed.

“C’mon, man, it’s only been six hundred years. Give me a little more time!” he immediately tried to persuade the demon elite when he finally caught up to Mammon,

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t have the patience to wait for another six hundred years, old friend.” Beleth smiled back, cat-like eyes turning into crescents as he held Mammon’s shoulder in a tight grip to prevent him from running away. “Luckily for you, though, I don’t want you to pay me back with money.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I need you for a song of mine.”

“Woah, you know I’m a model, right? I’m not a singer, I don't do that kinda stuff. I could shoot the music video for ya but you're better off asking Asmo for that.”

“Ha! First of all, you’ve already sang in front of me and second, you know I can tell how one’s singing voice would be like and I can make them sound amazing no matter how bad they start out. It doesn’t matter if I’ve never asked you to sing professionally before and you have no choice, unless,” the musical demon’s smile grew sinister and his eyes narrowed into slits. His fingernails started digging into Mammon’s shoulder, “You want me to ask Lucifer for help persuading you?”

He took in a sharp breath and cringed at the idea of Lucifer “convincing” him to take the chance to pay off his debt. “Alright, you win this round.”

“Great! Come by my studio after classes, I’ll see you then!”

“Huh, but I have plans-!”

“Don’t be late~”

Ah, right, he had no choice in this.

Beleth’s personal studio was charming and simple. Matte black walls with white accents gave the clean look most minimalist styled interiors had and Mammon was always a sucker for such classy styles. White horse motifs were scattered across the room and the Avatar of Greed was almost tempted to snatch a couple of the cat and horse figures but he kept his greed in check knowing that this was an opportunity for him to check off another loan off his long, long list. How much did he borrow from Beleth all those centuries ago again? Couldn’t have been more than a couple hundred Grimm. Even if he didn’t have this opportunity, surely he would have been able to pay Beleth back in another three hundred years or so.

“So, how are we doing this?” Mammon asked once he seated himself on the couch, drinking the coffee Beleth prepared for him once he sat down. 

“I already have the beat made but of course I might make minor changes to the arrangement as we go through this, so we more or less have step one done,” Beleth rolled towards his set up in his racing seat and started clicking around with his mouse. Mammon wasn’t well-versed in the art of music production as he was more involved with the visual side of media being a model and being able to direct and produce photos and videos himself when needed so he simply stared at the soundwaves displayed on the screen as the other demon clicked around a little more. A moment later, Beleth clicked his spacebar and he finally got a first listen to the song.

“This sounds like something I’d hear at The Fall, sounds amazin’,” he complimented, nodding along to the sprightly music until realization hit him. “Wait, are ya askin’ me to rap?”

“Good for you to catch on quickly!” Mammon groaned at this, but then again, he had to do this.

“Where are the lyrics?” he sighed, wanting to get over it quickly.

“Here,” Beleth tossed him a notepad and when Mammon turned the cover, he found an empty page which pushed him to flip through the notepad.

“Uh, I think this is the wrong notepad, man.”

“No it isn’t,” a pen was flung to his direction and he caught it before it could imbed itself into his skull much like the one Barbatos threw at him once during butler lessons. “Who said I’d also make the lyrics?”

“Seriously?! You’re kidding, right?”

“What? Did you think I’d just have you sing a song and that’d have your debt paid off? You gotta work for it man.” Now, Mammon was an expert on photography and cinematography, he has never been involved in audio production but he had a good ear for looking for music to use for videos, however, writing lyrics was a whole other thing!

 _‘Alright,’_ he thought to himself, glancing at Beleth who left the instrumentals on loop and was leaning back on his chair with his D.D.D. in his hands. _‘It’s a party song, so of course we’ll rap about a party.’_

 _‘Welcome to my party’_ he scrawled on the lined paper.

“You can come up here and skip to the parts you want to focus on,” the other invited and pulled a rolling stool from under his desk. Mammon stood from his seat on the black couch and sat next to Beleth.

“What’s the plan for the intro?” he asked after noticing that the start of the track they were listening to jumped immediately to the continuous flow of sounds that one would hear for the verses or chorus. 

“Well, what do you want for the intro?”

“We could go for the simple route,” he answered, thinking back to songs he’d hear when in The Fall and began to sing the rhythm in random syllables when asked to elaborate. It was a good thing that Beleth was a music genius and minutes later, a separate piece of audio that would flow perfectly into the already made instrumental was created. “Yeah, like that. _It’s time for the party,”_ he sang when they repeated the clip. “ _Party. Are you ready?_ ”

“You’re doing better than expected, I’m surprised.”

Mammon grinned, “I’m a demon of many talents but, honestly, writing lyrics is a different thing. I can’t think of anything to write!"

“Well, that is a problem but you’ve already done more than I expected. Guess you weren’t as much of an idiot as I thought.”

“Hey!” he protested.

“What have you already written down anyway?” he peered at the notepad in Greed’s hand.

_Welcome to my party  
Today’s main character is only me  
Shower me in sparkling coins _

“What? I think it’s good,” Mammon defended when Beleth’s expectant face twisted into more of a disappointed one.

“I’m not saying it’s bad,” he assured him with a shake of his head. “I suppose it’s what to be expected of you but I was just feeling for something else when I was making the backing track but I don’t mind this. Tell you what,” he continued after taking in the lyrics Mammon wrote once more. “Since it’s the weekend anyway, why don’t we go clubbing tomorrow night? That should help you find some inspiration and we can work on this again on Sunday.”

“Sounds like a good idea, can I go home now?”

“Yeah, sure. Go see yourself out.” he waved his hand dismissively. Once the Demon Lord exited the small studio, Beleth reached for his D.D.D.

“Hey, Mero, you still looking for a DJ to cover your shift at The Fall tomorrow?”

Now, when Beleth invited him to go clubbing he thought that it would just be the two of them with maybe some of their other friends, so it was a huge surprise to him when he came out of his room to find his brothers and MC dressed up waiting for him in the common area.

“Where are ya guys going?” he asked, not knowing that Beleth reached out to Asmodeus after he left and invited the whole House of Lamentation to The Fall as he would be serving as the DJ for the night which was a rare occasion and would always result in having a limited amount of demons in the establishment as more demons than the venue could handle would come pouring in. He was hurt that they made plans and didn’t bother to tell him and to have MC in on the plan as well! And Levi, who was a shut-in and would always refuse to go clubbing with him and Asmo, was in on it too?

“Um, The Fall? Aren’t you going there too?” Leviathan answered.

“Beleth told me you already knew so I didn’t bother telling you about it,” Asmo shrugged. “Now come on let’s go!”

“I hope they have something that could get me a little bit drunk,” MC muttered as no drink they’ve tried at the club so far (that was human safe) had any effect on them and were more like strong juices instead of alcohol. Mammon eyed them up and down, appreciating the dark clothing that Asmodeus put them in that hugged them in all the right places and the accessories that gave them just the right amount of sparkle. He also took note of the heeled black boots that Asmo designed some time ago that boosted their height by a few inches. “If I do manage to get drunk, you’ll take care of me, right?”

He sputtered and felt his face heat up when they directed the question to him. “I’m just kidding, you go and enjoy yourself tonight. Asmodeus said something about Beleth mentioning you doing this for research or something.”

Mammon revelled in the flashing neon lights and the loud music that reverberated through the dance floor and caused vibrations to travel through his body. He and Asmo would usually head over to the dance floor after a strong drink or two and were always welcomed by the other demons while Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Belphegor opted to stay in the booth to eat, sleep, spend the whole time on his D.D.D. and turn away or ignore flirtatious succubi and incubi that came their way. Satan, Lucifer, and MC hung around the bar where various demons would usually also try to chat them up. The human had a determined look on their face which the bartender shared as he had an equal resolve to have one Devildom drink get the human exchange student drunk without having to rely on beverage from the other realms before the program ended. Sometimes, if they got their brothers drunk enough, Mammon and Asmo would drag them to the dance floor and when it did happen, well, feuds between sex demons would usually break out as they would fight each other for the brother they wanted to cook eggs for in the morning as they couldn’t contain their lust at the sight of the sweaty Demon Lords sensually dancing. MC got their fair share of attention too as many demons wanted to get a taste (literally and figuratively) of the human with the tempting soul but the brothers would usually drive away any demons that tried to get close to them.

Mammon tried to focus on dancing just to think of lyrics for the song but his eyes would always drift towards MC who kept downing shot glasses of sample after sample only to feel _nothing_ from the alcoholic beverages. Satan was talking to a friend of his with Lucifer who still kept an eye on the human every once in a while. When thirty glasses were lined up on the bar counter before the sober human, both they and the bartender shared a disappointed look and sighed. They turned to the dance floor and caught Mammon’s gaze. They tapped Lucifer on the shoulder and pointed at Mammon’s direction and the eldest nodded before sending them off with a pat to their lower back which didn’t go unnoticed by the second-born. They reached behind and tapped Lucifer’s hand in return, their fingers lingering on his for a moment then they made their way towards the dance floor.

“I come bearing disappointing news,” they yelled over the loud booming music.

“Well, come dance your worries away then,” he laughed in response causing them to smile. They stumbled a bit with the demons behind them bumping into them as they danced and Mammon worried that perhaps the drinks were simply taking a while to take effect until he noticed them glaring at the boots. Another demon bumped into them and they almost fell had he not steadied them by placing his hands around their waist.

“Thanks!” they grinned, swaying once more to the music with their eyes closed. Mammon’s hand remained on their waist and he stepped closer to them, hoping to get them flustered but it seemed like it had no effect and he experimentally slid his hands down their hips but his hands were still ignored by the human who drowned themselves in the music the way the alcohol couldn’t. 

_‘Even the music is taking away your attention from me?’_ he thought in jealousy. Slightly tightening his grip on their waist and pulling them closer which seemed to go unnoticed by MC but Mammon fought his greed and stayed content with their close proximity when he observed how much fun they were having in their own little way. Of course, good things never last. Leviathan forced his way through the crowd and tapped MC on the shoulder with an excited grin on his face that caused them to snap out of their reverie. He yelled about how there were anime-themed drinks in the bar’s secret menu and how they had to go try them out and the human enthusiastically agreed. They informed Mammon about how they’re about to join Levi (hopefully) get wasted on anime drinks but his mind was trying to process how they quickly responded to Leviathan’s touch just as how they easily ignored his.

“Just call me when you need me, okay? I’m your first and all.”

The night ended with MC getting drunk like they wanted to (due to alcohol imported from the Human World for the special anime-themed drinks to the bartender’s displeasure) but it was Beelzebub who took care of them and Levi as the two downed the drinks in the booth where the twins stayed the whole time. In the end, they didn’t even call him.

“I hope last night was enjoyable enough for you to write something,” Beleth threw the notebook back to him, barely managing to catch it as he was still taking sips of the coffee he was given. “Get on with it.”

“Alright, fine,” Mammon huffed, staring at the words he wrote the day before. “The coffee tastes different.”

“That’s a different brew,” he simply replied.

He ripped the page out, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it to the garbage bin in the corner then scribbled down new words.

_Welcome to my party  
Today’s main character is only you  
Sweep away the sparkling coins _

_Wanting something is the beginning of a love sign_  
_But there’s no backing up for the master key_  
_I want you, the best of my heart  
This tsundere is head over heels in love with you_

He felt his face and ears heat up as he wrote down the lyrics but he was about to pour his heart out damn it, shame be damned.

_Thought to call it a fun party night  
That was dead wrong _

It was a fun night out with his brothers and MC, don’t get him wrong, it’s just that...

_You don’t pay attention to my hands  
As much as the noise, everyone is a rival there _

He was the embodiment of Greed, he just wanted MC all to himself. Was that so hard to ask? He thought back to how they acknowledged Lucifer and Leviathan's touches and completely ignored his. He kept writing, pouring his heart out then rearranging the words and changing some of the bits to make it fit with the flow. 

"This is perfect!" Beleth beamed, looking at the final draft. "Get in the recording room, now."

It took him a while to get the flow down perfectly and they had to do multiple takes, but much to Beleth’s surprise and pleasure, they finished recording at the end of the day.

“We should have a party,” Beleth suggested. “Let’s organize one at The Fall for when the song drops.”

“Sounds good!”

By some miracle, he was once again holding MC on the dance floor, his hands on their waist. His brothers congratulated him for an amazing song when they heard it for the first time in The Fall and as the song played for the nth time that night his brothers were scattered around the nightclub leaving only him and MC on the dance floor.

_I’m just crazy for you_

“You did amazing, Mam!” they gleefully screamed over Mammon’s song as they danced together. 

_Brace yourself, you’re my ambition  
Will be saying that with pride as your Only one _

He grinned when he felt their hands pull at his to wrap around them, pushing their bodies closer together until he could feel their breaths against his chest exposed by his half-unbuttoned dress shirt.

_Inside my heart is actually “Hold me now”_

**Author's Note:**

> I got the English translation of the song here: https://www.reddit.com/r/obeyme/comments/iz1sld/my_translation_of_are_you_ready_lyrics_akdjddhajd/
> 
> I love this song so much that I find myself rapping along (not perfectly of course! HAHAHA) even when it's not playing. Beleth is not really an OC since he IS an actual demon I found out of looking through demonology sites and stuff but maybe he could be my OM! OC?😳👉👈
> 
> the song does mention high heels and anyone, regardless of gender, can wear heels however to make this as inclusive as I possibly could I just put in heeled boots (you decide what type of heeled boots exactly but you can think of high heels instead)
> 
> I've been having fun writing these fics for the brothers each time they come out and I look forward to Levi's song next month. Please check out my other works and you can find me on tumblr @lamentingintheuniverse where I am accepting asks and prompts and such for short OM! fics and stuff
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for spending time to read this💖


End file.
